1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a handwritten style font as a ready-made font is available. However, a handwritten style font is not a font obtained by replicating individual user's handwriting.
Meanwhile, an apparatus registers a user's handwritten character as a font in a dictionary, and afterward can generate a handwritten document of the user using the registered font.
Further, another apparatus determines similarities between an input character pattern and fonts in plural sets of font data.
Even if a usual handwritten document includes same characters, the same characters do not have a completely same character style every time due to handwriting and have somewhat different character styles. Although the aforementioned technique can generate a handwritten document of the user from document data generated by word processor software, a handwritten document generated by the aforementioned technique is contrived because only one handwritten character style is used for same characters in the document.